100 Drabbles :D
by lovemebreathless
Summary: Remus/Sirius goodness :D Roxas.rocks.my.socks.'s drabble challenge. Slash themes, obviously.
1. Frog

_**Roxas. rocks. my. socks.'s 100 Drabble/Oneshots prompt list challenge. These will all be Sirius/Remus drabbles :D Not yet sure if I can go rated M, so, for now, it's T. Enjoy :)**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prompt- Frog

Pairing- Sirius/Remus

"Remus! Remus! Come here! _Quick_!"

Remus ran quickly up the stairs to the room where Sirius could be heard yelling frantically from. "What? What is it?" he burst into the dorm, looking around in panic for the boy, his wand at the ready.

Sirius turned around slowly and showed Remus what he held in his hands; a small green frog.

"What the bloody _hell_, Pad? What's so urgent about you holding a _frog_?"

"I... It's _James_, Moony."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Heh heh heh. Sorry, James lovers. I love the git myself, but I can just see Sirius doing that... accidentally turning his best mate into a frog xD It just seems so... Sirius, to me XD _**

**_Reviews? :D_**

**_Insanely yours,_**

**_lovemebreathless_**


	2. Apple Sauce

**_I don't own them, blah blah blah...._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prompt- Apple Sauce

"Sirius? Wh... What are you _doing_?"

"Eating an apple."

"...By pulverizing it?"

"Yeah! This is how I used to do it when I was little."

"Uh huh... And why are you doing that?"

"Cause it makes it do _this_."

"Pad!"

"Sorry, Moon. Here, let me get that, you've got some on your chee—"

"No. Stop. I'll get it myself. Oh, stop laughing at me, you git."

"I'm not laughing _at_ _you_, Remus. Oh, no. I'm laughing at the _situation_."

"Yeah, sure. And I'm going to go frolicking about the castle during the next full moon."

"Well, that certainly would be interesting, now, wouldn't it?"

"Sirius!"

"Hey, now. No need to get testy."

"That was a _horrible_ joke, Sirius."

"...Apple sauce?" :D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_I know from personal experience that apple sauce is a very good peace offering..._**

**_Reviews make me so happy that I dance around my house in my underwear :D_**

**_Crazily yours,_**

**_lovemebreathless_**


	3. Evil

**_Regretfully, I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. K? K. _**

**_This is an extremely rated M drabble. No way around that. Male/Male, fingering, handjobs, some sexy teasing, light dirty talk... And it's all Sirius/Remus. Holyfuckingshit that's hot.... *drools*_**

**_Oh, uh, right... *ahem* So, obviously, I've gotten the answer to my rating question for the challenge, and it was a happy, happy answer for my smutty, smutty mind :D Now, please, enjoy the sexy, sexy men. _**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prompt- Evil

"Sirius." Remus gasped softly, arching off the bed.

"Yes, love?" the black-haired man asked innocently, sliding his fingers in again. And again. And _again._

A moan tore from his throat as Remus felt his prostate being mercilessly, _deliciously_ abused. "Oh, _Merlin_, Sirius..."

Sirius chuckled darkly, licking up his lover's chest slowly as he continued his ministrations. "You're gorgeous like this, you know that? Fucking gorgeous, what, with your moaning..." he thrust his fingers in roughly, "whimpering..." in again, deeper, "screaming my name..." in once more, turning them and pushing his knuckles against the bundle of nerves. He smiled as Remus did the very thing he'd just praised him for.

The werewolf tossed his head from side to side, unable to be thoroughly convinced that it was really possible that _anyone_ could make him feel so _good_. Though, admittedly, he knew that, if anyone could, it would have to be Sirius Black. Burying his head in a pillow, he bit down on the plush fabric to muffle yet another scream.

Kissing and nipping a trail up the pale neck to the ear, Sirius whispered huskily, "Look at me, Remus. I want to see you. What I do to you."

With a moan at the words, Remus obliged, turning his head to gaze up into lust-filled grey eyes.

"That's it, Moony." He muttered, almost mindlessly, as he pumped his fingers in and out. Slowly, _ever_ so slowly, he reached down and enveloped his lover's flushed erection in his fist. With one, _maddeningly_ slow stroke up its length, Remus cried out his name yet again.

"Gods damn it, _Sirius!_ Do it! Do it fucking _now!"_

"Your wish is my command, love." He muttered, capturing Remus' lips in a passionate kiss as he let both hands work as fast as they could to bring the man to release.

~*~

Coming down from his high, panting and sweating as the two of them lied down together in a sticky, sated entanglement of limbs, Remus shook his head slowly. He looked over at his far-too-smug lover, he muttered, "You're a damned evil _git_, Pad."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Heh. I have a dirty, dirty mind. That was really the first thing that came to mind when I read 'evil'. A post-amazingfuckingorgasm Remus telling a waytoofuckingsmug Sirius that he's evil. *grins* Hope you enjoyed the smutty love child of my tainted mind. :D _**

**_Reviews make me write with a newfound vigorrrrrr ;)_**

**_Oddly yours,_**

**_lovemebreathless_**


	4. Hufflepuff

_**Yeah. I still don't own these sexy guys, here. I just enjoy making them do things :D**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prompt- Hufflepuff

"Remus! Rem, please! _Stop!_" Sirius yelled at his fleeting lover, as he chased the werewolf down an empty corridor.

Unexpectedly, Remus spun around, causing Sirius to halt as well. "Why should I, Sirius?" he snapped, ice in his voice and stare. "How could you—with her, and—I thought that—didn't we have—_don't_ we have—why would—_Gods!_" he spluttered angrily. "I can't fucking _do_ this!" he announced, spinning back around and marching up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

Breaking from his momentary stupor, Sirius ran after him. "Remus! Please, just let me explain!"

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked, pointedly ignoring the frantic black-haired boy hurrying up the stairs.

"_Leo mos lucror__._" Remus growled. The portrait nodded calmly and opened, allowing the boys access to the empty room.

"Merlin! Remus, why won't you _talk_ to me?!"

"I'd think it would be fairly obvious _why_, Sirius." The werewolf was just climbing the stairs to the boys' dormitories when a hand on his shoulder forced him to face the very boy he was trying to escape.

"Remus." He said firmly, staring into his boyfriend's eyes. "I did _not_ kiss her. She kissed me. I have never, in my entire existence, had any feelings, sexual or romantic, for Juliana Macavoy, or any other girl I have ever met. That, I promise to you." By this point, Sirius was extremely glad that their entire House was down in the Great Hall enjoying dinner. His... _sexual orientation_ wasn't exactly a secret, but he didn't enjoy broadcasting its origin, normally. He'd much rather people go on believing that he went gay for Remus. He definitely would have, if he hadn't been born that way...

Remus shook his head slowly. "But, I—"

Sirius interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips. "Hush. I'm not finished. I would never, _could_ never, cheat on you, love. Ever. It is physically and emotionally impossible for me to even _think_ of anyone else when I have such... such utter _perfection_, right here in front of me." He smiled gently, cupping his lover's cheek. Remus opened his mouth to protest. "Ah, no. Don't argue. That is _my_ opinion. You don't have to agree with it in any way. Though it _is_ completely true." Sirius smirked lightly and rubbed his thumb along Remus' bottom lip. "I don't see anyone but you, Rem. Especially some bloody chick." At this, both boys chuckled. "It's always been you, and it always _will_ be you. _Not_ Juliana Macavoy. Not _anybody._"

Sighing, Remus finally leaned into his lover's touch in wordless acceptance. "I'm sorry, Siri. I was... too quick to judge the situation. Forgive me?"

Sirius' face broke out into an enormous, breathtaking grin. "Of course, love." He pressed his lips gently to Remus', waiting for the other boy to further the kiss instead of deepening it himself. As soon as Sirius felt a warm tongue sliding across his lips, he opened them with a low groan and buried his fingers in brown hair. Slowly, he led them to lean against a wall as Remus mapped the inside of Sirius' mouth. Pulling away from Remus' lips so they could breathe, he started to work on his neck, biting and kissing his way down to his shoulder.

"I never thought I'd see the day..." Remus muttered breathily.

"Hmm...?" Sirius mumbled against his skin.

"I never thought I'd see the day." He repeated, grinning.

"The day...?"

"The day that Sirius Black acted like a Hufflepuff."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Leo mos lucror means 'lion will win' in Latin, if the online transator was correct... Juliana Malcovy is a random name that sounded English to me..._**

**_Hope you all liked it :D Next drabble will be up very soon. I'm sick at the moment, so I have a lot of time. _**

**_Review? It'll make me smile through my horrid illness. Ok, cold, but still!_**

**_Manipulatively yours,_**

**_lovemebreathless_**


	5. Crab

**Oh my God. I'm _back_! Ha. Sorry this one's taken so long, ladies. For some reason I just got stuck.... . **

**Alright. These guys, right here? *points to sexy characters* Not mine. They're hers. *points to JKR* I'm broke, and this story aint gonna change that. We good? Good. **

**Now, please enjoy the Sirius/Remus slashy goodness :D**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prompt- Crab

Remus loved the sun. I mean, really, _really_ loved the sun. Especially while he was lying, shirtless, on a towel, with his hands behind his head, drinking in the sounds of a gorgeous summer day at a deserted beach. And his boyfriend running around like mad on said beach.

"Moony! Come on! The water's great!" Sirius called, splashing to emphasize his point.

Remus sighed indulgently. Sirius really was like a child sometimes. And fucking adorable. "In a bit, Pad. I'm warm over here."

"I'll keep you warm over _here_." Sirius answered suggestively. Remus could practically see his eyebrows waggling, grey eyes going the _slightest _shade darker...

"In a bit." He promised again, rolling over onto his stomach to hide the... _effect_ his train of thought had on him, settling his head back into his arms.

Suddenly, a very wet, very hard body slammed down on top of him.

"Sirius!" he cried as the man on top of him shook out his shaggy hair, splattering him.

"Don't complain. You know there's no use." Sirius muttered, nuzzling his still-damp face into his boyfriend's neck.

Remus' back arched involuntarily when he felt a gentle bit under his jaw. "I suppose... not..." he breathed, moving a hand back to hold Sirius' head to his skin.

"Now... you're either going to come into the water with me... or I'm going to have to..." Sirius paused to lick a long, hot line up the back of his boyfriend's neck.

Remus swallowed thickly. "Going to have to... what, Siri?"

"_Persuade_ you..." he mumbled mischievously, sending shivers up Remus' spine.

"O_-oh_?" Remus squeaked. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Oh?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, Rem. So are you coming in or do you need a little convincing?" he asked, as he nipped at his ear playfully.

"I think I might—"

"Oh, _Merlin!_ Gods _damn_ it! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" Sirius suddenly jumped off of Remus and started to dance around the sand, screeching out expletives.

"What the bloody _hell_, Pad?!" Remus turned over and sat up, watching Sirius in slightly annoyed, yet somehow amused, bewilderment.

That's when he saw it.

There was a _crab_ hanging by its _claws _to the _crotch_ of Sirius' _swim trunks_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Heh. That just makes me laugh. Yes, I am a huge tease today. :D Blame my newest guy friend. He's got me in that state of mind ahaha. **

**Alright, my partners in slash-loving. I should be popping out prompts like nobody's business today. I'm bored out of my mind _and_ sexually repressed! :D Yippee!**

**Desperately yours,**

**lovemebreathless**


	6. Itch

_**Gah. I'm a liar. And I'm horrible. Please don't kill me for going MIA for so long... I'm sorry. Really! I even have a good reason! My sister's getting married. Extreme amounts of time has to be put into this. So, please, spare my life. Take an exceptionally long and sexy drabble as a peace offering? *hopeful smile***_

**__****Oh, yeah, and, all these people and places? Not mine. Not a chance in hell. Sadly enough...**

Prompt – Itch

"Remus?" Sirius called from his bed in their dorm at Hogwarts.

"What is it?" Remus asked, buried waist-high in his trunk as he rummaged for a book.

"I need your help." He whined.

Remus popped his head up to glance curiously at the boy lying on the bed, head hanging lazily off the edge to stare back upside down. "With?"

"I have an itch." He shifted on the bed impatiently.

The werewolf's eyebrow went up almost involuntarily as he stood from his kneeling position. "Do you, now?"

"_Yeeeeees! _Please, Remy, love?"

"Please... what, Pad?" Remus teased, sauntering over to stand in front of his boyfriend.

Sirius looked up at him imploringly. "Please scratch it?"

Bracing his hands against the bed on either side of Sirius' head, Remus knelt back down slowly, bringing him nose-to-nose with the black haired boy. "Where?" he breathed over his mouth, then ghosted his lips across his cheeks and jaw. His hands ran lightly through the dark curls.

Sirius shuddered lightly. "M- my stomach..."

"Hmm." Remus hummed as he licked at his ear. "I think you can reach that yourself _just_ fine, Pad."

"Please, Moony? Please? I want _you_ to..." he whimpered.

"Oh, so you want _me?_"

"Yeah! I said that already, Moon. _Pleeeease?_"

Chuckling lightly again, Remus ran his fingers upwards on the back of his lover's head, to his neck, over his shoulders, and smoothed them out onto his bare chest. They danced around pink nubs teasingly. "Mm. I _suppose_ I could help you out..." Placing one last kiss on moist, parted lips, Remus climbed onto the bed and straddled Sirius' hips. He smirked when he felt the pronounced bulge under him. Feeling especially bold lately –the full moon was close, only about a week away – he ground down on his boyfriend's erection, eliciting a sharp gasp and low whine.

"Merlin... Remus..." Sirius sighed, gliding his hands up and down the werewolf's thighs.

"Now, Siri." He murmured huskily, leaning down on his boyfriend's shoulders to look directly into his eyes. "Where, _exactly_, does it itch? Does it itch... here?" he moved his hands to Sirius' ribs and scratched lightly.

Sirius shivered. "Lower."

Doing as he was told, Remus' hands slipped down a bit and scratched. "Here, Pad?"

Biting his lip, Sirius shook his head. "Lower."

A little bit further down. "Here?"

"Uh, uh. Lower..."

Further down, right on his navel. "How about here?"

Sirius sucked in a breath as Remus' nail grazed the sensitive skin inside his bellybutton. "Lower." He sighed.

"Hmm. Here?" he hummed as he scratched, his fingers brushing the waistband of Sirius' pants.

The black-haired boy arched his back up, trying to get Remus to continue his path. "No. Lower. Gods, Remus, just a little bit lower..."

Smoothly, Remus undid his boyfriend's trousers and pushed them down to his knees, along with his boxers. With a wicked smile, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Sirius' jaw. "How much lower, Pad? Tell me where it itches. Exactly. Tell me." The werewolf purred, caressing his lover's stomach and hips teasingly.

Sirius moaned when he felt very familiar fingers brushing lightly against his heated skin, _so close_ to where he needed them. "Please, Remus... Merlin, please..." he begged breathily, squirming in a futile attempt to relieve the pressure in his groin. "I need..."

"Tell me, Sirius. What do you need? Say it." Remus' lips trailed up to his lover's ear.

"I... I need... you. I need _you_, Rem. Please."

"You have me, love." He whispered into Sirius' ear.

Shivering lightly, Sirius shook his head stubbornly. "No, I need you... I need you to... to _touch_ me, damn it."

"I _am_ touching you, Siri." Remus teased, rubbing his thumbs in light circles on either side of his boyfriend's heat.

Sirius closed his eyes and groaned, dropping his head back onto the bed in both frustration and pleasure. "I need you to touch me... _there_, Moony."

"Where, love?"

"Gods... Touch my cock, Remus! My cock!"

Remus smiled triumphantly, wrapping his hand around the hard length. "All you had to do was ask." He muttered, stroking firmly as Sirius moaned wantonly and arched off the bed.

"Fuck, Rem..." Sirius slid his hands up Remus' thighs, arse, back, then neck to wind the light, almost golden, hair in between his fingers.

"Is this what itches, Sirius?" he asked breathily as he pumped his boyfriend's cock. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Mm... Yes, Remus. Gods, yes."

"Sneaky, conniving little git." He muttered, smiling as he nipped reproachfully at Sirius' earlobe.

"I... I c—" Sirius gasped, his undoubtedly witty retort stopping short as a wave of ecstasy came over him. He moaned loudly as Remus tightened his hand around his cock. "_Merl_— Remu— Yes!" he shouted as his orgasm hit, streams of white covering his lover's hand and both of their stomachs.

Slowly, Remus kissed his lover's slightly smiling lips as the boy recovered. Looking into satisfied grey eyes, he asked, "Anything else itch?"

_**Ha. Yeah, I'm corny :) But, hey, I thought that was pretty hot, if I do say so myself. Hmm. Might be a little OOC for Sirius at the end, not wanting to say cock... *shrugs* We're all a bit odd on the verge of an orgasm, though, aren't we?**_

**_Still sorry I've taken so long... I'm hoping to get these out faster than before... But no more promises, just so I don't break them ._**

**_Reviews make my life complete._**

**__****____****Apologetically **yours,

**_lovemebreathless_**


End file.
